Burning Desire
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Somente em seus braços podia esquecer a dor. Somente em seus braços podia deixar-se arder.


**Título:**** Burning Desire**

**Gênero:** RA/PWP

**Classificação:** M

**Formato:** Ficlet

**Shipper:** Sandor/Sansa

**Spoilers:** Não há

**Nota da Autora: **Fic escrita como presente de AS do Fórum Papéis Avulsos. Espero sinceramente que goste, Mya.

* * *

_Come now and melt your skin with me_

_Just squander the pain that you feel._

_Come now and melt your skin with me._

**(Burning Desire – Oomph!)**

* * *

Toda a angústia ficava esquecida nos momentos em que dividia o leito real com ele.

Nada a fazia lembrar-se do sofrimento a que fora constantemente submetida. Tudo isso ficara no passado.

Os únicos pensamentos a que dava passagem livre agora eram sobre o prazer que sentia nos braços dele.

A língua áspera de Sandor percorria o vale entre seus seios, suas mãos apertavam-lhe a cintura, elevando seus quadris.

A boca dele buscou a pele alva de seu pescoço, beijando cada milímetro pelo caminho até morder-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha.

Sansa acariciou-lhe as costas, cravando ali as unhas bem cuidadas de rainha, como que dizendo a ele o quanto a agradava, o quanto aquele contato de seus corpos, um atrito delicioso, a renovava, fazia com que sentisse verdadeiramente mulher.

Isso fez com que Sandor gemesse, rouco, procurando sua boca e beijando-a de forma exigente e intensa, chegando a ferir-lhe os lábios.

A mulher que correspondia apaixonadamente chegara a Porto Real menina, desejosa de mimos e cheia de uma razão que só os tolos têm.

Educada para portar-se sempre como uma moça bem-nascida e prendada, completamente apropriada para desposar o príncipe, futuro rei. O rei. Hoje o via tal como era.

Agora entre os delicados e macios lençóis, tudo o que esperava era sentir-se sexualmente satisfeita e o único que lhe proporcionava isso era o homem que agora afastava suas pernas com um dos joelhos, para depois descer beijando seu corpo até postar-se ali, a boca intrometendo-se em sua intimidade, a língua saboreando seu gosto, as mãos correndo por suas coxas.

As mãos de Sansa foram em direção aos cabelos longos dele, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios espessos, incentivando a deliciosa tortura a que estava sendo submetida.

Os gemidos baixos que ela emitia, eram afrodisíacos demais para o homem rude que a possuía. Não fora treinado para ser um Sor, um cavaleiro com requintes a encantar qualquer mulher.

Seus pensamentos eram simples, sua maneira de ver a situação também, e ele pensava agora que sua rainha precisava dele assim, servo de seus desejos, sedento de seu corpo.

Enquanto o reizinho idiota corria atrás de outros assuntos, ele cuidava de seu assunto mais importante. Há tempos deixara de ser o Cão do rei. Agora sua lealdade era destinada apenas para a proteção dela.

Somente ele conseguia enxergá-la plenamente. O passarinho, amedrontado e frágil, repetindo as palavras que lhe haviam ensinado dizer, portando-se como a dama que realmente era, posando de boneca de porcelana ao lado do marido.

Mas naquele momento, quem estava em seus braços, gemendo e sentindo o prazer que ele lhe dava, era uma mulher que entre as paredes do quarto permitia-se usufruir do prazer que o corpo forte dele podia lhe dar. E ele fazia de tudo para atendê-la de todas as formas.

As mãos fortes e calejadas dele seguiram em direção aos seios pequenos, de bicos intumescidos, apertando-os de leve, enquanto ela chamava seu nome, próxima do orgasmo.

Sandor intensificou os carinhos, sua boca percorrendo toda a intimidade dela, sugando e lambendo, sentindo-a chegar lá, com um grito contido.

Levantou-se e a olhou nos olhos, que um dia o haviam evitado, mas que agora o miravam brilhantes, satisfeitos.

As cicatrizes do rosto de Sandor não mais lhe causavam repulsa, assim como as demais que lhe marcavam todo o corpo, sobrevivente de muitas batalhas vencidas. Agora podia ver além das marcas, podia ver o homem.

Sentiu quando ele posicionou-se em sua entrada e estendeu-lhe os braços, num silencioso convite para que a cobrisse por inteiro, queria sentir o peso de seu corpo enquanto ele a possuía.

O homem a penetrou com cuidado, devagar, mas depois que a sentiu envolvê-lo, apertando-o, seu instinto o fez aumentar o ritmo, o vigor das investidas.

Deitado sobre ela, sugava-lhe um seio. Sustentava o peso do corpo com os braços, ao lado do corpo, temeroso de machucá-la.

Mais uma vez ouviu Sansa chamar seu nome e observou seu rosto, a expressão plena de prazer.

Buscou sua boca enquanto ela o enlaçava com as pernas, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto, querendo-o ainda mais fundo dentro de si.

Sandor sentiu-a tremer com o prazer iminente e aquilo era o que precisava para saber que mais uma vez satisfazia sua rainha.

Ouviu quando ela gemeu, contida, as mãos entrelaçadas nos cabelos dele, trazendo-o mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Não mais se conteve e deixou-se derramar dentro dela.

Ela reclamou quando ele retirou-se, e foi aninhar-se em seu peito, buscando a proteção que ele lhe dava todo o tempo.

Esperava que os momentos passados ao lado dele fossem mais constantes, mas sempre tinham que aguardar alguma das longas ausências do rei, em busca de mais recursos para manter os gastos abusivos de seu reinado.

A relação com Sandor não era nada além de proteção e prazer, Sansa insistia em mentir para si.

O Cão, por sua vez, sabia somente que a queria e uma hora iria arrebatá-la dali e levá-la de volta à Winterfell, ou para onde ela quisesse ir.


End file.
